Loki's Revenge
by MightyGary45
Summary: Loki, who was presumed dead by Thor, has returned and now he has gathered a large Risen army from the Fire Emblem universe in order to attempt to destroy the Avengers. It is up to Chrom, Lucina and the Avengers to stop Loki and his army. Takes place after Age of Ultron.
1. Return of Loki

After the Fell Dragon Grima's defeat at the hands of Robin and Chrom, the shephards can finally live in peace. However, Robin decided to leave the team in order to train, should the Fell Dragon return. A year has passed since Robin's departure and the lands is still peaceful. At the castle balcony, Chrom can be seen there, looking at the view, until Lissa comes in and talks to him.

"Are you sure Robin's gonna be fine on his own?" Lissa asked.

"Yes, I'm sure of it. It's best if we let him do his own thing..." Chrom responded.

"What about Lucina?" Lissa asked again.

"She'll be fine, as well. I believe that she can change the future." Chrom answered.

"I sure hope so..." Lissa said.

"What's wrong, Lissa?" Chrom asked.

"It's been a year since we defeated Grima and I already missed Robin." Lissa answered.

"You're not the only who missed him. All of us do." Chrom said.

"By the way, where was he training?" Lissa asked.

"From what he said to me, he's training in a place far away from Ylisse." Chrom answered.

"I sure hope he's okay there..." Lissa said.

"Don't worry, Lissa. He can handle on his own, I believe in him." Chrom said.

But then, they saw a purple light in a distance. They wondered what it is.

"What was that?" Lissa asked.

"I don't know, but something tells me that it's bad..." Chrom answered.

"Should we go and check it out?" Lissa asked.

"Of course. Let's go!" Chrom said.

"What about Frederick?" Lissa asked.

"He's probably busy at the moment, so we can't bring him." Chrom answered.

Chrom and Lissa then exits the castle and goes to where the light came from. On the way, they encountered Lucina, who has returned from the future to investigate something.

"Father!" Lucina said.

"Lucina? What are you doing here? I thought you retruned to the future." Chrom asked.

"I came back to investigate something. I saw something that was not supposed to be in the future." Lucina responded.

"You think it has something to do with the light that we just saw?" Lissa asked.

"What do you mean?" Lucina asked.

"Well, when we were in the balcony, we saw a purple light somewhere around Ylisse, so we decided to investigate." Chrom explained.

"Then, I'll join you in this investigation. I had a bad feeling about this, Father..." Lucina said.

"Me too. Let's go to where that light is." Chrom said.

The three continued on their way towards the location of the light. When they arrived there, they saw a large army of Risen gathering around the place, led by what seems to be a man wearing armor and a green cape, holding a scepter.

"Risen! I knew there was something odd about that light..." Chrom said.

"But I thought we defeated them all..." Lissa asked.

"Not all of them. It appears that these remnants are up to something." Lucina answered.

"Who is that guy leading them?" Chrom asked.

"I don't know, Father. I've never seen him before..." Lucina answered.

"We should stop them before their plan succeeds." Chrom said.

"I'll help you deal with them, Father." Lucina said.

Chrom and Lucina then charged into the army of Risen and they were easily defeated by the two.

"It looks like that we have an intruder..." The man said.

"Who are you and why are you leading these Risens?" Chrom asked.

"The name's Loki. And yes, I am currently leading these undead army." Loki responded.

"Loki? I've never heard of that name before..." Lucina said.

"Ah, yes. That's because I am not of this world." Loki said.

"What do you mean by that?" Chrom asked.

"You see, I came from another world different from this one." Loki answered.

"How did you end up here?" Lucina asked.

"I'm afraid I'm not going to tell you..." Loki responded.

"Whatever you're planning, we're going to stop it!" Chrom said.

"Oh? Did you really think you stand a chance against a god?" Loki asked.

Chrom and Lucina tried to attack Loki, but he easily defeated the two.

"Are you two okay?" Lissa asked.

"Ugghh...He's too powerful..." Lucina answered.

"Hahahaha! With the army of the undead in my hands, I can finally beat my brother and his so-called Avengers once and for all!" Loki exclaimed.

Loki then used his scepter to open up a portal.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lucina asked.

"I'm not gonna hang around here much longer. I must go back to my world and I'll brought along these undead army with me." Loki answered.

The Risen army then all go through the portal, until Loki was the only one remaining.

"Farewell, warriors from another world..." Loki said.

Loki managed to go through the portal.

"Father, we should give chase!" Lucina said.

"Right." Chrom said.

"What about me?" Lissa asked.

"You should go back to the castle, Lissa. This is a dangerous mission." Chrom answered.

"What should I say to the others if they found out?" Lissa asked.

Lucina saw the portal slowly closing.

"Father! The portal's about to close!" Lucina said.

"There's no time, Lissa. Go!" Chrom said.

Lissa reluctantly runs back to the castle while Chrom and Lucina managed to go through the portal just in time as the portal closes.

* * *

In another world...

It's been a year since the Avengers defeated Ultron in Sokovia and since then, the earth is at peace. Tony Stark can be seen in the Avengers Tower, building some kind of armor. Then, he heard a voice, which actually came from his A.I., Friday.

"Are you gonna be fine, sir?" Friday asked.

"What are you talking about?" Tony asked back.

"It's been 2 hours since you start making the armor." Friday responded.

"Don't worry about me, Friday. I'll be fine." Tony said.

"If you say so..." Friday said.

"Oh, by the way, could you call Steve Rogers for me?" Tony asked.

"Will do, sir." Friday responded.

After a few minutes, Steve responded the call.

"Tony?" Steve responded.

"Hey, Steve. How's the New Avengers doing?" Tony asked.

"They're doing just fine, Tony." Steve responded.

"Are you sure about that?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. I've been monitoring their progress and it seems that they're ready." Steve responded.

"Even Rhodey?" Tony asked.

"Yes, even General Rhodes." Steve responded.

"Glad to hear it." Tony said.

"What about you? I haven't heard of you for a year now." Steve asked.

"Well, I'm still here at the Avengers Tower, making a new armor..." Tony responded.

"But I thought you retired. You said it yourself." Steve asked.

"Look, I may be retired, but I'm still a hero, Steve." Tony responded.

"Heh. You make a good point." Steve said.

"By the way, where's Natasha? I thought she was with you." Tony asked.

"Oh, she's in the training room right now." Steve responded.

"I see..." Tony said.

"Well, I better go now. I still had some evaluation to do." Steve said.

"Oh, me too. I'm gonna have to finish this." Tony said.

"It's been nice talking to you, Tony." Steve said.

"You too, Steve." Tony said.

The phone call ended and Tony resumes his work. But then, Friday informed him about something.

"Sir, I've been detecting some kind of portal signature somewhere in New York." Friday informed.

"A portal signature? That can't be good." Tony said.

Tony stops working for his armor and goes outside the lab.

"Alright, bring me the Mark 45 armor." Tony said.

"Will do, sir." Friday said.

Then, some mechanical claws come out and helps Tony suit up with the Mark 45 armor. After a while, Tony is finally suited up.

"Alright, let's roll!" Tony said.

He then flies off from the Avengers Tower.

Meanwhile in New York, a portal appeared and Chrom and Lucina came out of it.

"What the? Where are we?" Chrom asked.

"I am not familiar to this place at all..." Lucina responded.

The two wandered around and they were amazed by the buildings and cars.

"I've never seen such buildings like this before..." Lucina said.

"And those metal wagons as well." Chrom said.

"I have never seen anything like this in our world..." Lucina said.

"Yeah. It's completely different compared to ours..." Chrom said.

"Alright, where did that Loki go?" Lucina asked.

"I don't know. Should we search for him?" Chrom asked.

"It's going to be hard, though. Especially since we're not familiar with this place." Lucina said.

In the sky, Tony, as Iron Man, has arrived to where the portal is.

"Is this the place?" Tony asked.

"Yes. But the portal already closed, sir." Friday responded.

"Damnit!" Tony ranted.

Tony then noticed Chrom and Lucina on the same spot as the portal was.

"Hmm...There's two wearing some kind of a medieval costume..." Tony thought.

"I can confirm that those two came out of the portal. They had the same signature as the portal." Friday informed.

"Well, let's ask them out." Tony said.

Lucina noticed Iron Man landing on their location.

"Father, look!" Lucina said, pointing to Iron Man.

"Is that...a knight?" Chrom asked.

"Maybe, but this knight can fly on it's own..." Lucina responded.

Iron Man approaches the two and asks them.

"Did you two just came out of a portal?" Iron Man asked.

"Yeah. We were looking for someone who came in here." Lucina answered.

"Oh, so you two are not the only ones?" Iron Man asked again.

"Yes. We're looking for someone named Loki..." Chrom said.

The mention of Loki makes Iron Man a little worried.

"Wait, did you just say Loki?" Iron Man asked.

"Yes. Why?" Lucina asked.

"This is bad...If Loki's back, then..." Iron Man thought to himself.

"Is something the matter?" Lucina asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just...I can't believe he's back." Iron Man said.

"What do you mean?" Chrom asked.

"Let's not explain here. You two better come with me." Iron Man said.

"To where?" Chrom asked.

"Over there." Iron Man answered as he points to the Avengers Tower in the distance.

"Is that a tower?" Lucina asked.

"Yes, it's called the Avengers Tower." Iron Man answered.

"Alright, let's head over there. Lead the way." Chrom said.

Chrom and Lucina followed Iron Man on their way towards the Avengers Tower.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Asgard, Thor can be seen talking to Heimdall in the Rainbow Bridge.

"What is it that you want me to talk about, Heimdall?" Thor asked.

"It's about Loki..." Heimdall responded.

"What about him?" Thor asked.

"He has returned." Heimdall answered.

"What? I thought he died on Svartalfheim." Thor was shocked.

"Now, he has brought an undead army from another universe to invade Earth once more..." Heimdall said.

"This can't be good. I must go back to Midgard and informed the Avengers about this..." Thor said.

"Very well." Heimdall said.

He then activates the Rainbow Bridge, allowing Thor to go back to Earth once more.


	2. Gathering of the Team

In the New Avengers Headquarters, Steve can be seen evaluating on the New Avengers' progress. Natasha comes in and tells him about their training.

"Hey." Natasha greeted.

"So, how was the training?" Steve asked.

"They're doing pretty well, despite being new to the team." Natasha answered.

"Agreed. They seem to have the potential." Steve said.

"One more training and I guess they're ready for their first mission." Natasha said.

"Glad to hear it." Steve said.

"I've heard that you talked to Tony. How was he?" Natasha asked.

"Oh, he's still in the tower. I've heard he's making a new armor." Steve responded.

"I guess he still wants to save the world..." Natasha thought.

"All of us do, Natasha. Even if he's no longer an Avenger, he would still be around to help us if needed." Steve said.

"Right." Natasha said.

"Anyway, I should go and check on our new members." Steve said.

"Good luck. I'll stay here to monitor the area." Natasha said.

Steve then left the area to initiate the final training to the New Avengers while Natasha stayed behind to monitor them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chrom, Lucina and Tony finally entered the Avengers Tower.

"Well, here we are." Tony said.

"Wow, this looks amazing..." Lucina said.

"Yeah, I've never seen a room like this before." Chrom said.

The three goes upstairs of the Avengers Tower. Tony then lets the two sit on a couch nearby.

"Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves?" Tony asked.

"I am Chrom and this is my daughter, Lucina." Chrom responded.

"Oh, so you two are father and daughter. Anyways, the name's Tony Stark." Tony introduced himself.

"Can you tell us about Loki?" Lucina asked.

"Well, Loki is a god of mischief from a land called Asgard. He's the brother of Thor, the god of thunder." Tony explained.

"So, he's really a god..." Chrom said.

"When we mentioned the name, you seem worried..." Lucina said.

"Yeah, I noticed that too." Chrom continued.

"We have fought Loki once before, when he invaded New York and brought along an army of Chitauri." Tony explained.

"And then what happened?" Chrom asked.

"We won, of course. The last thing I know is that Thor brought him back to Asgard." Tony said.

"But how did he went to our world?" Lucina asked.

"I don't know. Why were you chasing after him, anyway?" Tony answered.

"Well, Loki apparently has gathered a large Risen army." Chrom said.

"And what are these Risen?" Tony asked.

"They are undead soldiers who served under Grima. They are basically humans who died and reanimated into undead." Lucina explained

"So, they're like zombies..." Tony said.

"In a way, yes. But Risens retains their knowledge before they died." Lucina said.

"In other words, they are smarter and powerful." Chrom said.

"Well, that can't be good." Tony said.

"That's why we're here. To put an end to those Risens." Lucina said.

"Hmm...I see." Tony said.

"Will you join us in taking down Loki and the Risen army?" Chrom asked.

"I guess I had no choice...Alright, I'll help you." Tony said as he shakes hand with Chrom.

"Thank you very much. With you on our side, I'm pretty sure we can beat Loki." Lucina said.

"If Loki truly is back, then I guess I'll have to assemble the Avengers again." Tony said.

"The Avengers?" Chrom was confused.

"Oh, they're a team of heroes who have fought Loki before. I'm one of them." Tony explained.

"I see..." Chrom said.

But then, they heard a streak of lightning outside. Lucina wondered what that was.

"Lightning? But it's not even raining..." Lucina said.

"Oh, great. He's here..." Tony said.

"Who?" Chrom asked.

"You'll see..." Tony responded.

Then, Thor appeared in the Avengers Tower, approaching Tony and told him about Loki.

"Tony, we must form the Avengers again!" Thor said.

"Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing..." Tony responded.

"So, you know about Loki's return." Thor said.

"Yeah. These two told me the whole story." Tony answered as he points to Chrom and Lucina.

"Who are they?" Thor asked.

"These two are Chrom and Lucina. Apparently, they came from another world." Tony explained.

"What are they doing here?" Thor asked.

"Loki has led an army of Risens, who came from our world, and now he has brought them here." Lucina explained.

"So, those undead warriors came from their world..." Thor thought.

"But how did he get to their world?" Tony asked.

"I do not know." Thor said.

"Who's this guy?" Chrom asked.

"He's Thor, brother of Loki and one of the Avengers." Tony responded.

"So, you're his brother..." Lucina said.

"Yes. I apologize for making yourselves involved in this mess." Thor calmly said.

"It's fine, really. Those Risens came from our world and so it is our duty to slay them!" Lucina said.

"Hmm...I admire your bravery, girl!" Thor said.

"Anyway, should we call the others?" Tony asked Thor.

"It would be best if we called them as soon as possible. Who knows, Loki would start an invasion soon..." Thor responded.

"Alright, I'll call Steve. Hang on" Tony said. "Friday, could you call Steve Rogers for me?"

"Will do, sir." Friday said.

"Whoa, what was that?" Lucina was surprised by the voice.

"Calm down, Lucina. It's just my AI, Friday." Tony said.

"What's that?" Chrom asked.

"Oh, you could say that she's our communicator." Tony responded.

"I see..." Lucina said.

"Sir, Steve Rogers is on the line." Friday informed.

"Tony? What is it?" Steve asked.

"Hey, Steve. Do you have time?" Tony asked.

"Well, I just recently finished their training, so I'm free. Why?" Steve asked.

"Great. Meet me at the Avengers Tower. There's something you need to know..." Tony responded.

"Got it." Steve said.

"Oh, and bring Natasha too." Tony said.

"Alright, we'll meet you there, Tony." Steve said.

"Great, see ya!" Tony said.

The conversation was then cut off.

* * *

In the New Avengers Headquarters, Natasha came in and asks him who called him.

"Is it Tony again?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah. He said he wanted us to meet him at the Avengers Tower." Steve responded.

"Why?" Natasha asked again.

"I don't know. Could be something important." Steve thought.

"Well, if we're going, then who's gonna be in charge here?" Natasha aksed.

"I'll take it from here." A voice can be heard.

Then, Nick Fury enters the room, the two were surprised by his appearance.

"Fury." Steve greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Natasha asked.

"I've heard that you've been training these new recruits, so I decided to visit." Fury answered.

"Alright, I'll leave them to you, Fury." Steve said.

"You can count on me, Cap. Now go!" Fury said.

Steve and Natasha leaves the Headquarters to meet up with Tony at the Avengers Tower.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Avengers Tower...

"Alright, I've got Steve and Natasha, but what about Clint?" Tony informed.

"I shall find him for you, Tony." Thor responded.

"Alright, I'm counting on you, Thor." Tony said.

Thor leaves the Avengers Tower to find Clint Barton.

"While we wait for them, how about a little snack? I'm pretty sure you two are hungry..." Tony said.

"Now that you mentioned it, we haven't eat anything ever since we came here." Lucina said.

"Perfect! I'll order up some pizza." Tony said as he picks up his phone.

"Pizza?" The two were confused as to what's he talking about.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough..." Tony said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an unknown place, Loki can be seen giving the Risen army some boost to their power with his scepter.

"With this power, we could finally destroy the Avengers once and for all!" Loki said as he began to laugh.

But then, Loki found something on the ground.

"Oh, what's this?" Loki said as he picked up what appears to be the head of Ultron.

"Hmm...Perhaps this could help us..." Loki said.

Then, we see a sign that says "Welcome to Sokovia." in a distance.

* * *

Meanwhile in the homestead of Clint, Thor can be seen arriving in the location. Clint saw him in the window and decides to confront him.

"Hey, Goldilocks. What are you doing here?" Clint asked.

"Clint, we need your assistance once again." Thor answered.

"Sorry, but I'm retired." Clint declined his offer.

"Loki has returned once again and we need the Avengers once more." Thor said.

"What about the others?" Clint said.

"Tony already called them. You're the only one left, Clint." Thor said.

"Well, to be honest, I really missed being a superhero." Clint said. "Sure, why not?"

"You've made a wise choice, Clint. We will now go to the Avengers Tower." Thor said.

"But first, I'm gonna have to speak to my family..." Clint said.

"Very well. Take your time." Thor said.

Clint goes inside the homestead while Thor waits outside. After a while, Clint goes outside, with his bow and arrow equipped, ready.

"Alright, let's go!" Clint said.

He then grabs on Thor's hand as Thor flies off towards the Avengers Tower.


End file.
